Scream 3 alternative version
by Fir3Dir3w0lf
Summary: Hello everyone first story he, review it and tell me what you think off
**Hello everyone my first story on my favourite film Scream 3. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Sidney's POV**

I just fired my final shot at the killer but I missed I addressed him "You want me mother fucker, come get me!" and after I heard Dewey shout run to me I turned around and ran for the glass door behind me, jumping out of the way of the killer as he came crashing through the glass and then I sprinted for my life down the corridor.

 **Kinkaid's POV**

After my struggle with the killer I slowly got to my feet and regained my balance and I got my gun out of the holster.

"Kinkaid help us" I heard Dewey say to me

"I can't, I've got to help Sid"

 **Sidney's POV**

After I sealed myself in this room I thought I was safe until I heard the voice of my deceased mother "Oh, I was so pretty. Everybody loved me! Have you missed me Sidney?" A body enters, covered in a blood stainedsheet. "Would you like to hold me one last time? What's the matter? What are you staring at? Don't you remember your 'metallic click' mother?"

The killer then takes off the sheet and is in the costume underneath. Sidney runs to the door to escape but the killer locks it automatically "Uh- uh".

I then run to another door, but I find it locked as well. "You're not going anywhere Sidney! It's time you came to terms with me, and with mother! Maybe you never knew her at all, Sidney. Maybe you can't get past the surface of things!" He rips open the robe to reveal a bulletproof vest

"Who the hell are you" I questioned

"The other half of you! I searched for a mother too, an actress named Rina Reynolds. I tried to find her my whole life. And four years ago I actually tracked her down. Knocked on her door thinking she'd welcome me with open arms, but she had a new life and a new name Maureen Prescott! You were the only child she claimed Sidney. She shut me out in the cold forever, her own son!" he rips the mask off its revealed that Roman is the killer.

"Roman Bridger, director" metallic click "And brother"

I stood there completely shocked it wasn't true. It can't be.

"She slammed the door I my face, Sid, said I was Rina's child and Rina was dead. And it struck me, what a good idea! So I watched her, I made a little home movie, a little family film. Seems Maureen, mom, she really got around. I mean, Cotton was one thing, everybody knew about that."

I then looked back at the video to see the footage of my mother with Cotton and Billy's father on it and then I looked back to Roman. "But Billy's father, that was the key. Your boyfriend didn't like seeing his daddy in my movie too much, didn't like it at all. And once I supplied the motivation. All the kid needed was a few pointers. Have a partner to sell out in case you get caught, find someone to frame, it was like he was making a movie!"

I stood there shocked. My newly found brother was the cause of the hell I had live and watch my closest friends die. "You, this is all because of you"

He stood there with a smug look on his face"I'm a director Sid, I direct."

"Ah. So dear brother I know you couldn't have done this alone so who is your partner?" I asked him intrigued on who else was a part of this.

"Your right little sis. Oh partner come and show my sister who you are" he called out. And then someone came to stand beside him and took off the mask and I wasn't surprised on who it was.

It was Kinkaid. He brought his voice changed to mouth and I noticed that it was the original voice changer used by the previous killers "surprise Sidney"

"Not really Kinkaid I thought it was you in the first place when Dewey said that you used his phone" I replied

"Congratulations Sid. I gathered that my partner has already told you his motive but do want to hear mine" "Sure tell me why a bitch ass cop wanted to go round and kill innocent people"

"I already told you that what I job for the police brings ghost, but that's only half the reason. I read and saw the fame you, Gail and Dewey had gotten over the years due to the killings and started to think. If a string of murders had started in L.A then I the heroic officer of the law would bring the psycho to justice and get my fame and along with a promotion to a captain and be in charge of my own precinct"

"So what you plan to bring your own partner to prison" I asked and Roman jumped in "Exactly! But, were not the killers, Sid, you are!" He goes to a closet and pulls out John Milton "Here he is, the man who gave away your mother's innocence! Huh, what he did to her made her a slut, didn't it, huh? She never recovered from that night, right here in this room! They fucked her three ways from Sunday, ruined her life. Ruined yours too, didn't it, Sid. Do you hate him Sid? Come one, I know you do. I'm sure you do!"

"No!"

Roman then pulls out a tape recorder. I realised it was my voice "I know who you are. I know what happened to my mother, and I want you to understand, I'm gonna make you pay!"

"That's what the police are gonna find on Milton's answering machine right next to his lifeless mutilated corpse."

"Actual Roman, there's been a change of plans" interrupted Kinkaid "What?" asked Roman who was confused. "This" and the Kinkaid takes out he gun and shots Roman in his right knee cap and left upper thigh. "AHH" screamed Roman in pain and then he fell to the fall in front of Milton who was still frightened.

"What are you doing you son of a bitch?"

"Well Roman I believe that it would look even better for me if I caught the killer who had killed both Sidney Prescott and John Milton before I caught eh?" replied a smirking Kinkaid to an angry Roman.

 **Dewey's POV**

'come on, almost got it' I thought as I wriggled my hands around to free them until "finally" and I then jumped up, untie Gail's ropes and then we ran down the hallway that Sid and the killer went.

"Ok on 3" I said to Gail who nodded in reply "1...2...3" and then we ran into the door breaking through it.

 **Sidney's POV**

I looked down at my injured brother on the floor. He looked up at Kinkaid "You'll never get away with this"

"Really and who are the police going to believe. Me, their own brother in arms or you a director"

"We had a deal Kinkaid"

"Your right and I will for fill that deal" Kinkaid then grabbed Milton and slit his neck and I screamed "No"

"There Roman. The man who turned your mother into a slut in dead. And now the child who was wanted is dead" and then he shot me in my lungs causing me to scream and walked over to me and shot me in the heart

 **Roman's POV**

I watched from the floor Milton have his throat slit and my traitorous partner shot my sister

"NOOOOOOO" screamed a voice I recognised to be Gail's and not long after I heard Dewey's "If you hurt her I swear I'll kill you!"

Kinkaid then approached me, putting the knife and gun on a table and picks me up and started to punch my face and wounds making me scream in pain.

 **Gail's POV**

A scream of pain filled my ears and I told Dewey that there was someone else in there.

"Come on Gail there's another hallway down here" Dewey said running out. "Ok" I replied following him.

 **Roman's POV**

After I few more punches, I was thrown on to floor but as I looked up I noticed Sidney's body was gone. Unfortunately Kinkaid noticed as well. "What the fuck"

Kinkaid picking up the knife started to search the room for Sidney, screaming, throwing the tables about and ripping up cushions until he stood next to the bar and whipped out his phone. Until it started ringing and then suddenly Sidney jumped up from behind the bar and repeatedly stabbed Kinkaid in the back with repeatedly until he was on the floor and then Sidney jumped over the bar straddling Kinkaid throwing the knife away.

"I shot you" Kinkaid weakly said. Sidney then lifted a bulletproof vest and looked in my direction "I guess me and my brother both think alike" she said smiling at me and I smiled back.

 **Sidney's POV**

After having a small moment with roman I turned my attention back to Kinkaid who said "Your mothers dead, and Roman will still go to prison, there's nothing you can do about it "

"We'll see" I replied I then stabbed the ice pick through his heart just as Gail and Dewey burst through the door and look at me, Kinkaid and Roman. "It was Kinkaid and roman?" asked Gail surprised. "No" I said "just Kinkaid" and I saw Kinkaid have his last breath and die.

I walked over to Roman and noticed the gun, so passed it to Dewey "Be careful Sid. Randy said the killer is always superhuman"

"Yeah well, he wasn't superhuman Dewey. He wasn't superhuman at all" but as soon as I said those words Kinkaid sprang up screaming "Fucking kill me! You cant fucking kill me" making Dewey shot him repeatedly in the chest, with the force of the bullets sending him flying across to the other side of the room. Dead. (A.N Kinkaid didn't have a bullet it proof vest on)

 **That's it everyone my first story. Hoped you liked it and review if you think I should do a small epilogue of the aftermath.**


End file.
